HighSchool Never Ends
by Head Shotted
Summary: Sasuke, the most popular and hottest guy in school falls for the new student, a musical and deadly Naruto. Throw in two gay older brothers and a bunch of sneaky girls, and you have a FUN year. Rated MA for eventual lemons. ItaKyuu SasuNaru REVISED
1. Moving to a new town REVISED

Naruto stared despondently at the crème colored walls of his new home in Konoha. Why was here here again? His asshole of a brother decided it would be nice to move out of Masters mansion and live on our own. (Don't worry, you'll figure out who Master is later. And NO, Master is NOT AN S&M THING! Perverts :)

Oh yeah. That was the reason.

The blonde's ocean blue eye twitched as his older brother ruffled his blonde hair and dropped the last suitcase of their stuff into the living room.

"Well," Kyuubi said suddenly, whipping his dark red hair out of his ponytail. " Since you're being a bitch ass about this, I'll let you pick the room you'll be staying in. There are two bedrooms upstairs, and one downstairs. I assume you want one upstairs?"

"You assume correctly."

"Then go unpack your bags, Little Fox, so we can make the house look a bit more lived in."

And with that, the brothers departed, Kyuubi for the downstairs bedroom and Naruto for the upstairs.

The blonde boy chose the smallish bedroom overlooking the ocean, the only room in the Victorian styled house that didn't freeze your ass off the moment you crossed the threshold. He finished hanging up the last of his posters and weapons. Yes, weapons. When you are trained to be a world-class martial artist, you tend to feel naked without at least a knife in sight.

Tucking his lucky katana under his giant pillow, the boy stretched his arms over his head, the blue cotton shirt he was wearing riding up to show delicious tan skin and a strange spiral tattoo around his navel. He wandered downstairs and gathered the pots and pans for dinner and called Kyuubi into the room to eat.

Kyuubi trotted into the downstairs master bedroom and set to unpacking his suitcase; clothes, games, his keyboard, and computer all were unpacked in a few hours with a tired Kyuubi smirking triumphantly at the finished room.

The swords on his wall were a nice touch, too.

Rolling his pale shoulders, he blinked his crimson eyes and sauntered to the kitchen were the smell of hamburgers awaited him.

I decided to rewrite these chapters cause im bipolar like that :)

So...yeah. I got my new computer and now I can write. Hurray.


	2. The Meeting REVISED

Im on a roll :3

Kyuubi, forever the early riser, shuffled out of bed at six o clock and set the coffee maker to full blast. He sprinted up the stairs, guns a-blazing, and threw a rag soaked in ice water at Naruto's whiskered face, causing the boys' cerulean eyes to snap open and a girly scream issue from his mouth. The crimson haired man yanked on Naruto's ankle and dragged him down the stairs, the tan boys complaints falling on deaf ears.

The blonde boy opened his mouth for another complaint, but a glare from his brother snapped his mouth shut with an audible _click_.

The morning passed in relative silence after that.

Two sleek motorcycles purred into the school parking lot, startling many of the early arrivals. Kyuubi and Naruto killed the engine and walked to the administration office. Upon entering, they were met with a strange site; two men with raven hair and cold onyx eyes who seemed to be related, both swiveled their eyes to meet them as they walked in.

Naruto stared in amazement at the younger brothers hair that seemed to be defying gravity by sticking up in the back, almost like a ducks butt.

"Oh, you boys must be Kyuubi and Naruto Uzumaki!" said a cute little lady. "I'm Shizune, and I am so very glad to have you both join this highschool. These two boys are going to be your guides for the day; Kyuubi, your guide is Itachi Uchiha, and Naruto's guide will be Sasuke Uchiha. Any questions? No? Good! Off you go!"

Schedules were shoved into waiting hands and the party of four were unceremoniously into the hallway. Naruto broke the silence.

"Sooooo...I'm Naruto, and this is my asshole brother Kyuubi. Um...hi?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even move his lips.

Both Uzumaki brothers blinked in surprise. Was that even a word? Itachi didn't even bother responding to Naruto's awkward hello. With a flash of pale limbs the elder Uchiha snatched Kyuubi's hand and marched him down the left hallway with Kyuubi protesting the entire way down, saying things like "Im a man! Its not right for me to be manhandled!" or "I WILL kick your balls if you don't let me go!"

"Hn."

"STOP 'HN' -ING ME YOU APATHETIC BASTARD!"

Naruto didn't even have time to register his brothers conversation as he was led down the hallway by an equally stoic Sasuke.

"Hey-"

The blonde was interrupted by the ravens response.

"We have every class but 6th and 7th period together, so just follow me for the day, dobe."

"Well, what do you have-HEY! DONT CALL ME A DOBE, TEME!"

"Hn. Dobe." Before Naruto could retort, he was pulled inside a classroom marked AP BIOLOGY.

They were yanked in by a chubby short man who was obviously the teacher.

"Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, who is a transfer student from Japan. He has not been to school his entire life, and was taught everything he knows by his homeschool teacher, Madarao Mayuzaki, who is a world famous martial artist and has taught Naruto and his brother Kyuubi since they were children. With that out of the way, Naruto and Sasuke please have a seat."

There were gawking stares as they took a seat in the far back of the classroom. Naruto attempted to sit next to a nice looking brown headed boy, but was pulled harshly by Sasuke into the seat next to him.

" Teme, what the hell-"

" You're mine."

" What."

"Hn."

"Dont 'Hn' me!"

Their whispered discussion, albeit one sided, was cut short by the glare of the teacher. Naruto huffed and opened his Biology textbook, flipping to the assigned page and started reading. This was going to be a looong day.

Okay, Im gonna end it here but I will update sooner or later…..might be later though, considering I have shit to do for ela. *cue scary music* the devil teacher wants us all to annotate some shit book. Oh well, I will try to update very soon! *claps hands*


	3. The SexGod is in the Building

(btw, this is all happening the same time as the last chapter.)

* * *

Nobodies POV:

Kyuubi watched his little brother run down the hall to his next class, and he vaguely wondered if it was a bad idea to give him ramen for breakfast. He sighed and shook his head, trotting the opposite way while checking his schedule. Advanced Biology. Huh.

Looking up from the map, he glanced at the door and scanned the number. _'Hmmm…Room B402 looks about right.'_

He stepped in the middle of a lecture, as classes were already started. Instead of getting flustered with predatory eyes trained on him, he calmly walked up to the teacher, .

"I am the new transfer student, Uzumaki Kyuubi," he said in an even voice. "I take it that this is Advanced Bio?"

paused with a glazed look in his eyes before frantically nodding his head, his wispy gray hair bouncing.

"Ohhhh yesss!" the man replied with an awkward enthusiasm. "I already know you! Go find a seat please!"

Kyuubi wondered if this man had gone around the bend. He never, in his life, had met this geezer. As he walked slowly down the aisle, a man about a year or so older than Kyuubi appeared in front of him, sporting long, raven-black hair, and slight indentions under black and red eyes.(A/N: Guess who? XD)

"You can sit with us," the man practically purred. "I have a seat open riiight next to me~"

Warning signs flashed through Kyuubi's head, while the other half was like, _'Wait a minute- I didn't know my Biology partner was sex on legs.'_

Kyuubi remembered the self-taught lessons on how to protect yourself/turn off rapists:

**LESSON ONE: Appear disinterested.**

Kyuubi nodded and took a chair as the raven slid in next to him.

"Uchiha Itachi," He stated, extending his hand to Kyuubi. Kyuubi contemplated the gang-sign tattoo imprinted on his palm before lightly grasping the offered hand.

"Uzumaki Kyuubi," he replied back, trying to fight down a blush as the man's cool porcelain skin came in contact with his lightly tanned hand.

Kyuubi turned to face and slouched comfortably in the chair, pulling out his journal and taking noted occasionally.

Itachi's POV:

Oh hell yes.

The angels must be smiling upon me, for a sex god has just entered the building.

When our hands touched, I knew that he WAS MINE. No ifs, ands, or buts. Nobody will mess with a Uchiha's possession.

I smirked when I saw a barely concealed blush on his cheeks.

Hook, line, and _sink_.


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a REALLY long time, but I have exams in a little bit, and im cramming like mad XD

But I thank you for the reviews, and I promise that I will update ASAP, mmkay?


End file.
